land_of_the_forsakenfandomcom-20200214-history
Dweller
The Dwellers Brief Description History Before Pangea After Pangea Common Appearance The Dwellers are humanoids who stand at an average of four to five feet in height. They often have short stubby legs and long powerful arm adapted to digging, mining, and heavy lifting. The Dwellers face is dominated by their large eyes, nose, and ears, which enables them to see in dim as well as smell dangerous underground gases and hear noises from far off locations. Due to living mostly underground, the Dwellers have a pale skin that is covered in thick patches of hair to keep them warm. Society Basic Information Size The average dweller is between 4 to 5 feet, and considered small in size. Spell Resistance The Dweller race has a spell resisatance of 1. Class Advantages Skill Advantages Racial Flaws Basics The Dwellers have a base spell resistance of 1. The Dweller's size is small. Appearance The Dwellers are humanoids who stand at an average of four to five feet in height. They often have short stubby legs and long powerful arm adapted to digging, mining, and heavy lifting. The Dwellers face is dominated by their large eyes, nose, and ears, which enables them to see in dim as well as smell dangerous underground gases and hear noises from far off locations. Due to living mostly underground, the Dwellers have a pale skin that is covered in thick patches of hair to keep them warm. Racial Bonuses and Penalties *'The Better to Hear you With' - Dwellers have great hearing developed from a lifetime of living in dangerous and sometimes unstable caves. This allows them to hear even the smallest noise a lot better than most other species, granting them a +1 bonus on all initiative rolls. *'Hunt or be Hunted' - In the world the Dwellers live in, it's usually best to kill anything that might be dangerous before it can even spot you. Dwellers have long learned to attack anything in their tunnels from afar, giving them a +2 bonus to hit rolls when using any ranged weapon. *'Treasure Hunter '- Dwellers are constantly seeking out ancient artifacts of the old human race buried in the city ruins. They have become experts are telling treasure from junk and gain a +2 bonus to their Appraisal skill. *'Lost Knowledge '- The Dweller race has become quite familiar with the old technology that was used before the Great Fusion. A Dweller that chooses to follow the Engineer path is instead called a Technician and gains the additional feat Better Parts. **'Better Parts '- All gadgets built by the Technician yields 1 more unit of that gadget. *'Untrusting Nature '- The Dweller race is naturally territorial and wary of outsiders. This distrust gives them a +1 bonus to their Sense Motive skill, but a -1 penalty to all Diplomacy rolls. *'Where is this Place?' - The Dweller race seldom leave their city ruins, and even less often visit the surface. Due to this lack of knowledge of the world outside of their caves the Dwellers suffer a -2 penalty to the Geography skill.